Avant le spectre, il y avait l'homme
by yusuki6
Summary: Petit recueil sur les guerriers d'Hadès. Leur vie en tant que simple humain, leur mort, leur renaissance. Sous le surplis se cache plus qu'un corps froid prêt à combattre, il y a aussi un cœur qui bat. Du moins il y en avait un, autrefois.
1. Nécromancien

**NDA :** Cette fanfic raconte que les spectres ne s'éveillent qu'après leur mort en tant qu'humain. Or, rien n'indique que c'est bien le cas en réalité. Ce n'est que purement imaginatif.

* * *

**Aux yeux du monde**

L'apparence a toujours eu une place importante chez l'être humain. Certaines choses ne changent jamais et ce, quelque soit l'époque. La société aime ce qui est conforme à ses idéaux et rejette tout ce qui s'en éloigne. L'homme se croit supérieur mais il est ignorant, intolérant à la différence et à l'individualité. Il est à l'image de la société qui l'a façonné.

Byaku n'a jamais été du genre superficiel. Il prenait soin de lui comme n'importe qui mais sans excès, juste ce qu'il faut pour être présentable aux yeux du monde. Ce monde qui l'avait rejeté parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien y faire, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était différent. Byaku est né avec une certaine anomalie oculaire mais il n'était pas aveugle, cela n'affectait en rien sa vision. Ce n'était pas grand chose et pourtant ce fut suffisant pour le laisser à l'écart.

C'est durant son enfance que ce fut le plus difficile à gérer. Les autres enfants ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui ni même l'approcher. Quant aux adultes, ils ne faisaient que lui lancer des regards de dégoût. Il était exclu de tout sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. A cette époque il ne comprenait pas l'attitude et le rejet dont faisaient preuves les autres à son égard. Et Byaku comprit encore moins lorsque ses parents lui expliquèrent le pourquoi du comment.

Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi les gens ne s'arrêtaient qu'à l'apparence et ne cherchaient pas à connaitre avant de juger. Mais il coupa vite cours à ses pensées. Après tout, les efforts doivent être fait des deux côtés. Pourquoi perdre du temps avec de telles futilités, ces gens n'en valaient pas la peine. Trouvant inutile de s'apitoyer sur son sort, Byaku décida de ne plus se préoccuper de ce que pensaient les autres. Il continua donc sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Son adolescence s'acheva de la même manière que son enfance, dans la solitude.

Quelques années plus tard, ses parents perdirent tous deux la vie lors d'un accident. Personne ne su d'où venait le problème mais l'incident provoqua pas mal de dégâts entraînant ainsi la mort de plusieurs personnes présentes sur les lieux. Passé le choc, Byaku essaya tant bien que mal de faire son deuil. Puis il décida de partir, ses parents étant la seule chose qui l'avait retenu ici. Il n'avait pas d'autres attache et sa présence n'était pas souhaité de toute façon. Il quitta donc son ancienne demeure pour aller s'installer dans l'une des villes voisines.

Sans surprise, il eu droit aux chuchotements dans son dos et aux regards dédaigneux. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait l'habitude. En revanche le plus difficile fut de trouver du travail. Mais là encore, sa petite différence fut la cause de son échec. Il commençait sérieusement à désespérer jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une certaine personne. Le fleuriste de la ville était un homme d'âge moyen, un monsieur tout le monde sans histoire. A une différence près, il était aveugle. Byaku fut assez surpris que l'homme lui propose volontairement du travail mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut sans doute le fait qu'il était au courant de sa différence. Il savait et pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. Son handicap lui avait appris à s'intéresser au fond plutôt qu'à la forme.

Byaku s'appliqua grandement dans son travail et il en était plus qu'heureux. Malheureusement cela ne dura qu'un temps. A peine quelques années plus tard son patron tomba gravement malade, victime de la récente épidémie d'empoisonnement. L'eau avait été contaminé par Dieu seul savait quoi et le fleuriste n'y avait pas échappé, comme beaucoup d'autres. Le vieil homme n'ayant pas eu d'enfants, léga sa boutique à Byaku puis avec un sourire adressé à son protégé, rendit son dernier souffle. Byaku se retrouva à nouveau seul mais pas pour longtemps. Il avait accepté le cadeau de son vieil ami afin qu'il puisse partir serein mais il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. L'eau utilisée pour leurs fleurs avait également été contaminé d'où la mort du fleuriste, il était donc inévitable qu'il soit lui-même infecté. Il en était conscient, il se sentait dépérir un peu plus chaque jour. Et après des semaines d'agonie, il finit par s'éteindre à son tour.

\\\\\

Il ne ressentait rien. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux il ne reconnu pas du tout l'endroit. N'était-il pas censé être mort ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Byaku ne vit qu'au dernier moment la silhouette qui se posta devant lui. L'inconnu lui intima de se dépêcher d'embarquer car il n'avait pas que lui à faire traverser. Byaku fit comme demandé et prit place dans la barque sans comprendre ce qui ce passait.

« En temps normal je fais payer le trajet mais puisque tu es sur la liste, tu as le droit à un tour gratuit » expliqua l'étranger. Il se mit à siffloter, faisant traverser le fleuve au futur spectre du Nécromancien.


	2. Caith Sith

**Moi aussi, j'existe**

Les rues étaient bondées, comme tous les jours. Les passants étaient pressés, vacant à leurs petites affaires sans se soucier du reste. Sans se soucier de ceux qui les entourent.

_Ils ne sont pas aveugles, juste égoïstes…_

Voyant sans vraiment voir, comme tous les autres dans son cas d'ailleurs. Certains ne faisaient pas attention à lui, d'autres n'osaient même pas le regarder en face.

_Trop égoïstes pour se préoccuper d'autre chose que de leur petite personne…_

Il souffrait, le jeune garçon était à l'agonie. Recroquevillé dans un coin d'une petite ruelle, il n'avait plus la force de se lever. La faim, la fatigue, la peur, voilà ce qu'était sa vie. Il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé qu'il n'arrivait même plus à tenir debout. Cette situation durait depuis combien de temps ? Des mois ? Des années ? Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, il n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps.

_Regardez-moi, je suis juste là…_

Après la mort de son père, sa mère et lui s'étaient retrouvés à la rue car ils n'avaient plus assez d'argent pour subvenir à leurs besoins. C'était difficile mais au moins ils étaient ensemble. Seulement maintenant, sa mère n'était plus là. Elle était morte, morte de faim, littéralement. Le peu de nourriture qu'ils arrivaient à obtenir n'était de toute façon pas suffisant pour deux. Sa mère lui donnait toujours sa part en souriant, s'affaiblissant de jour en jour. Son corps avait finit par lâcher et elle avait succombé, laissant son enfant seul au monde.

_J'existe vous savez…_

Maintenant s'était son tour. Souffrant en silence, il avait attendu que cesse enfin son calvaire. Doucement mais surement, il se sentit partir. La mort l'accueillait, c'était fini pour lui. Ou pas…

_J'ai existé, autrefois…_

\\\\\

C'était agréable, cette sensation de chaleur. Un léger parfum flottait dans l'air puis il entendit une voix. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, le jeune garçon aperçut vaguement un visage au dessus du sien. En se concentrant, il constata avec surprise qu'il était sur les genoux d'une femme. C'était incompréhensible pour lui, n'était-il pas mort ? Et qui était cette dame qui lui souriait ?

« N'aie pas peur, tu n'es plus seul » lui chuchota la demoiselle. Elle sortit de sa poche un collier orné d'un magnifique bijou et l'accrocha autour du cou du garçon. « Maintenant je suis là, mon petit Cheshire ».


	3. Sylphe

**Mortelle normalité**

Sa vie avait été simple, vraiment banale comparé à d'autres. Oh bien sûr il avait connu quelques malheurs durant son existence mais honnêtement, qui n'en a jamais eu ?

Ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'il était petit. Etre orphelin c'est triste mais encore une fois ça ne sort pas de l'ordinaire. Après cela, il fut recueilli par le frère de sa défunte mère qui était d'ailleurs le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie.

Son oncle lui-même était quelqu'un d'assez simple. Il n'était pas marié et n'avait donc pas d'enfant. Mais malgré son manque d'expérience il n'eu aucun mal à s'occuper de son neveu. En excluant la perte de ses parents, Edward avait eu une vie plutôt tranquille. Il avait été dans une bonne école et ses notes étaient tout à fait satisfaisantes, il s'était donné du mal pour réussir. Son oncle en était fier et envisageait même de l'envoyer faire des études supérieures afin qu'il puisse avoir un bel avenir. Un avenir qui n'existera malheureusement jamais.

Il avait joué de malchance, vraiment. Il s'était juste retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il y aurait un éboulement juste au moment où il passait par là.

Ce fut si soudain que le pauvre garçon n'eut même pas le temps de s'éloigner et se retrouva littéralement enseveli. C'était ridicule, mourir écrasé par de gros cailloux… Il en aurait presque ri s'il avait pu. Il ne s'attendait pas à finir d'une manière aussi grotesque, grotesque mais tout à fait douloureuse.

Ses dernières pensées furent pour son oncle qui allait se retrouver seul, s'inquiétant plus pour l'homme que pour sa mort dès plus imminente. Edward se désola de mourir aussi jeune, sans avoir eu le temps de voir ce que ce monde avait à offrir. Son corps était si douloureux qu'il ne pouvait plus suivre ses pensées, l'empêchant ainsi de verser ne serait-ce qu'une larme à sa propre fin.

\\\\\

En ouvrant les yeux il se demanda vaguement si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant sa mort, elle, lui avait semblé plus que réelle. Aux dernières nouvelles il était situé sous un amas de rochers alors qu'est-ce qu'il fichait au beau milieu d'un lac ? Edward grimaça, il avait une telle migraine qu'il abandonna bien vite l'idée de chercher le pourquoi du comment. Peu importe ce qui se passait une chose était sûr, jamais plus il ne s'aventurera en montagne. Sifflant de douleur, il s'endormit sans prêter attention au passeur lui indiquant qu'ils arrivaient.


	4. Mandragore

**Héro**

Son pays, en pleine guerre civile à l'époque, recruta bon nombre d'hommes. L'armée commençait à manquer cruellement de main d'œuvre car beaucoup de soldats étaient en mission. Pour pallier au manque d'effectif les hommes du pays furent appelés à combattre. Ou plutôt, l'armée enrôla de force de pauvres civils qui ne faisaient pas partie des manifestants. C'est ainsi qu'à tout juste 18 ans, Fyodor se vit contraint de prendre part à la guerre civile qui ravageait son pays depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Il fallu près de deux ans pour mettre un terme à la guerre. Il eu beaucoup de morts, des civils pour la plupart. De pauvres hommes sans expérience qui avaient été obligés de se battre, laissant derrière eux femmes et enfants. Avec un bilan aussi lourd, Fyodor s'était demandé comment il avait bien pu réussir à s'en sortir vivant. Lui, simple civil, lui le gosse tout juste sorti de l'orphelinat et surtout lui, le type qui n'était pas franchement connu pour avoir de la chance.

Maintenant ce qu'il voulait c'était laisser tout ça derrière lui et être tranquille, vivre normalement. Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout pour trouver du travail. Il n'avait aucun diplôme ni aucun talent particulier dans quelque domaine que ce soit. En somme sa vie en tant qu'adulte libre commençait assez mal. Et lorsqu'un jour il fut cerné en pleine rue par des militaires il s'était dit que là, il avait vraiment touché le fond.

L'armée voulait le recruter, de manière officielle. Bien évidemment il refusa net mais les hauts gradés savaient frapper là où ça faisait mal, arguant que dans sa situation il ne pourrait pas vivre comme un simple civil et encore moins trouver du travail. C'était difficile à admettre mais ils avaient raison et Fyodor se maudit pour la bêtise qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Soupirant, il se résigna et accepta leur proposition.

Ses premiers pas en tant que militaire se passèrent étonnamment bien. Au départ on ne lui avait confié que des tâches de base afin qu'il prenne le rythme, s'habituant petit à petit. Les missions devenaient de plus en plus importante au fil du temps. Beaucoup de soldats périssaient et ce, à pratiquement toutes les batailles. Dans ces moments là, Fyodor s'était vaguement demandé combien de temps il tiendrait le coup.

Les combats s'enchaînaient, tout comme les années. Le novice qu'il était autrefois avait disparu sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il avait gravi les échelons, se faisant doucement une place dans la hiérarchie. Il s'était même découvert un talent pour le tir, il en fut d'ailleurs le premier surpris. Mais malgré cela il se sentait vide. Lui qui avait haï l'armée pour l'avoir enrôlé de force avait fini par construire sa vie autour d'elle. Au final il n'avait rien si ce n'est un grade et une certaine réputation. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, malheureusement il s'en était rendu compte un peu trop tard. Il en avait pris conscience au cours d'une mission où il avait vu la mort de près, de trop près.

Son groupe avait été pris par surprise, l'ennemi les avaient piégés. Fyodor aurait dû s'éloigner mais en constatant que l'un de ses hommes était en mauvaise posture il fit rapidement demi-tour. Il n'eu aucun mort de leur côté, seulement un Fyodor blessé puisqu'il avait pris le coup à la place d'un autre. L'attaque l'avait touché de face et l'avait privé d'un œil par la même occasion.

Le soldat dont il avait sauvé la vie n'avait pas cessé de s'excuser après ça, excédé, il avait donné à son subordonné le sermon du siècle. Ce dernier avait une famille, des amis et un bel avenir devant lui, tout ce que Fyodor n'aurait probablement jamais. Un gâchis qu'il ne supportait pas. Toutefois il fut surpris lorsque deux jours plus tard, le jeune soldat posa un genou à terre en lui remettant sa démission.

Etrangement c'est ce moment qui lui revint à l'esprit dans ses derniers instants. Il sourit faiblement, se disant qu'il avait au moins fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. Fyodor n'avait pas vraiment de regrets, il n'avait personne qui l'attendait à la maison. A vrai dire il n'avait pas de maison tout court puisqu'il passait son temps en mission. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il ne vivrait pas longtemps. Oui, il savait qu'il mourrait sur le champ de bataille. Son dernier combat avait été rude et son unité avait été pratiquement décimée, seul trois de ses hommes avaient réussi à s'échapper. Trois c'était déjà pas si mal, c'était toujours mieux que rien. C'est ce qui le consola lorsque son seul œil valide se ferma.

\\\\\

Le spectre lui fit traverser le fleuve, s'étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore réveillé mais surtout du fait qu'il soit si amoché. Fyodor émergea lentement de son sommeil sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Sans savoir qu'à la surface, trois homme pleuraient la mort de leur commandant.

Et ce n'est pas trois mais quatre personnes qui posèrent genou à terre devant le cercueil. Trois militaires ainsi qu'un ancien soldat. Ce dernier pleurait la disparition de son héro, l'homme qui n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Une foule de gens en uniforme présentèrent leurs respect. L'armée lui rendit hommage et le décora, il le méritait amplement. Après tout cet homme était un héro, un héro qui s'était juste ignoré.


	5. Bénou

**Colère noire**

La défaite n'était pas permise, pourtant un sentiment de perte le poursuivait constamment. Il avait beau enchaîner les victoires, elles avaient toutes un goût amer. Le goût de l'échec.

Il n'avait eu qu'une chose à faire, le protéger. Sui était la seule personne à laquelle il tenait, c'était son monde, sa raison de vivre. Malheureusement il était malade et les soins coûtaient cher, bien trop cher pour de pauvres orphelins comme eux. Ils leur fallait de l'argent pour survivre, c'est ainsi que la violence entra dans sa vie. Dans l'espoir de guérir son frère, Kagaho commença à participer à des combats illégaux.

Plus le temps passait et plus Sui culpabilisait, il en avait assez de tout cela. Assez d'attendre dans l'angoisse sans savoir si son frère reviendrait vivant d'un de ses combats. Assez de le voir un peu plus amoché à chaque fois. Il avait déjà tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui faire entendre raison, sans succès.

La vérité c'était qu'il était responsable de cette situation. L'argent des combats servait essentiellement à payer les soins dont il avait besoin, ils auraient très bien pu s'en sortir autrement s'il n'avait pas été malade. Il se sentait inutile, pire encore il gâchait la vie de son frère qui se mettait en danger par sa faute. Ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage, Sui décida de mettre définitivement un terme à tout ça.

Kagaho n'avait pas compris. Comment avait-il pu laisser une telle chose se produire ?! C'était son rôle de protéger son petit frère et il avait lamentablement échoué. La mort de Sui le fit sombrer et il plongea tête la première dans un torrent de violence. Seule la colère subsista. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, on finit toujours par trouver plus fort que soi.

\\\\\

Kagaho ne s'étonna même pas lorsqu'il se réveilla en enfer. Sa vie n'avait été que violence alors il lui paraissait logique de finir de cette façon. Et rien ne changea, même après la mort. La colère qu'il éprouve envers lui-même est toujours présente, aussi brûlante que ses flammes. C'est sa force, écrasante, consumant tout sur son passage. Cela représente qui il est, c'est ce qui le défini. Ces flammes noires, se sont les flammes de sa colère.


	6. Dryade

**Remède**

Il n'avait eu qu'un seul but dans la vie, briser la malédiction des chevaliers des Poissons. Depuis le jour où son frère aîné avait revêtu l'armure d'or du douzième signe zodiacale, il savait. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne perde la seule famille qui lui restait. Etre le représentant de cette constellation est une condamnation à mort. Luco s'était effondré en apprenant que son frère serait le prochain chevalier des Poissons. Mais il s'était vite ressaisi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'apitoyer.

Il étudia encore et encore, récoltant toute information susceptible de l'aider, enchaînant les expériences. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un remède, l'échec n'était pas une option. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Lugonis mourir à petit feu à cause de cette fichue malédiction. A cause de cette stupide déesse qui ne faisait rien pour y remédier, à croire qu'elle se fichait royalement de ce qui pouvait arriver à ses fidèles chevaliers. Cela mettait Luco hors de lui rien qu'en y pensant. Il maudissait cette divinité de tout son être.

Rester à proximité du Sanctuaire devenait insupportable alors il décida de partir. Il s'exila sur une île et continua ses recherches. Il savait que son frère avait déjà un apprenti, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il stagnait, ses expériences ne menaient nulle part. Les tester sur des animaux prenait trop de temps et rien ne garantissait que cela donnerai le même résultat sur son frère, il y avait une trop grande marge d'erreur. Désespéré, Luco décida d'effectuer les tests sur lui-même. C'était risqué et son corps s'affaiblissait un peu plus chaque jour. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Lugonis alors il continua, jusqu'à l'expérience de trop.

\\\\\

Luco ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas avant d'avoir trouvé un remède pour son frère. Mais les faits étaient là, il était mort, victime de ses propres tests. Cependant tout n'était pas encore perdu, on lui donnait l'opportunité d'avoir une seconde chance. Une seconde vie, en tant que spectre. Inutile de dire qu'il n'hésita pas une minute.

C'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il repartit à la surface, il avait beaucoup de travail. Il ne pouvait plus tester ses expériences sur lui-même maintenant qu'il était un spectre. Cela l'embêtait mais il n'allait pas renoncer pour si peu. Luco avait un objectif et il était prêt à tout pour l'atteindre, quitte à se servir des habitants de l'île comme cobayes. Désormais la fin justifiera les moyens.


	7. Hanuman

**Avec le sourire**

Son avenir avait été tout tracé et ce, depuis longtemps. Tokusa avait toujours fait ce que l'on attendait de lui comme un gentil petit garçon. Grandir en respectant les coutumes de son peuple mais surtout, prêter serment d'allégeance envers Athéna. Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé puisque cela faisait partie des traditions alors il l'avait fait en souriant, parce que c'est ce que l'on attendait de lui.

Être apprenti chevalier n'était pas de tout repos, surtout avec Hakurei comme maître. Le chevalier d'Argent était vraiment strict mais dans l'ensemble c'était correct et Tokusa avait beaucoup appris avec lui. Bien qu'honnêtement il se serait bien passé des récits à la gloire d'Athéna, cette dernière étant embellie un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais il ne disait rien, se contentant de faire un grand sourire plein d'admiration, parce que c'est ce que l'on attendait de lui.

Il suivait toujours les règles, aussi absurdes qu'elles puissent lui paraitre. Tokusa obéissait aux ordres sans poser de question et toujours en souriant. Le parfait petit soldat, la définition même d'un chevalier d'Athéna. C'était ridicule mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'être libre. Libre de choisir son avenir, de penser, d'être lui-même. On lui avait imposé une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, un avenir dont il ne voulait pas. Enchaîné, jusqu'à la mort.

\\\\\

Jusqu'au jour de cet incident, le jour où sa vie pris fin. Ironiquement, c'est la Mort elle-même qui lui offrit la liberté, la liberté de choisir. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour prendre sa décision et c'est, vêtu d'une armure noire comme la nuit, qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Sa place était aux côtés de son Seigneur, celui qu'il était destiné à servir. Cependant il lui restait une dernière chose à faire avant de partir.

Combattre sa sœur ne fut pas facile, loin de là. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait d'abord été soulagée de constater qu'il était vivant, contrairement à leurs parents. Puis le soulagement fut vite remplacé par l'incompréhension et le choc de le voir porter un surplis. Tokusa lui sourit et lui mentit sur ses intentions ainsi que sur le fait qu'il avait tué leurs parents pour devenir un Spectre d'Hadès. Bien évidement tout était faux, le but était de mettre Yuzuriha en colère afin qu'elle se batte sérieusement.

Tout s'était déroulé selon son plan, jusqu'à ce que Shion n'intervienne. Ce maudit Bélier avait cru bon de se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas. Tokusa avait bien essayé de le faire déguerpir malheureusement face à un chevalier d'Or c'était perdu d'avance. Il n'avait rien pu faire contre Shion qui l'envoya directement dans l'autre monde, pensant l'avoir tué et s'être définitivement débarrassé de lui, quelle erreur.

Il avait prévu que ce soit sa sœur qui le « tue » et non pas le Bélier. Le but était simplement d'endurcir Yuzuriha, c'était pour son propre bien. Si elle n'était pas capable de faire face à quelqu'un comme lui elle n'aurait aucune chance de survivre à cette guerre. Le résultat n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré mais qu'importe, il avait fait de son mieux.

La Guerre Sainte approchait à grand pas. Tout dépendra d'elle maintenant, tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est espérer un miracle pour que sa sœur s'en sorte vivante. C'est son rôle après tout, c'est ce que fait un bon frère. Alors il le fait et continuera de le faire, toujours en souriant. Parce que c'est surement ce que l'on aurait attendu de lui, sauf que cette fois c'est de sa propre initiative. Pour une fois il n'a pas obéi, il a choisi.


	8. Nasu

**Malédiction**

Tout avait commencé avec quelques fleurs, c'était parti d'une bonne intention. L'enfant qu'il était alors avait entrepris de s'occuper des plantes de la maison mais curieusement, plus il s'évertuait à en prendre soin et plus elles dépérissaient. Dépité, il s'en détourna pensant qu'il n'était tout simplement pas doué pour ça. Plus tard en se promenant il trouva un petit oiseau blessé et décida de l'aider. La petite tête blonde le ramena donc chez lui pour le soigner et quelques heures après, l'oiseau gazouillait de nouveau comme un bienheureux.

Mais le petit volatile avait beau chanter et bouger comme tout autre de son espèce, son apparence elle, ne pouvait plus en dire autant. Ses plumes tombèrent les unes après les autres puis sa peau se détacha, pourrissant rapidement jusqu'à l'os. L'oiseau était mort depuis un moment et pourtant il était encore capable de se mouvoir, presque mécaniquement, tel un zombie. Pour l'enfant c'était incompréhensible, pour son père s'était l'incident de trop. Ce dernier, ne sachant quoi faire, se tourna vers l'Église afin d'obtenir de l'aide. Ce jour là fut le premier d'une longue série, marquant ainsi le début du cauchemar.

C'est avec un mélange de peur et d'horreur non dissimulé que l'Église, après avoir entendu le récit de l'homme, affirma que c'était là l'œuvre du malin. Le prêtre tenta l'exorcisme mais n'ayant aucun résultat, décida de prendre des mesures drastiques. C'est donc au sous-sol de l'Église que l'on enferma l'enfant, derrière les barreaux d'une cellule. C'était une prison, sa prison personnelle. Tous les murs y étaient recouverts des saintes écritures pour « affaiblir le démon » et les nonnes y venaient régulièrement prier.

Cela dura longtemps, très longtemps. Les jours devinrent des semaines, des mois puis des années. Le temps passa, emportant avec lui l'innocence du prisonnier. L'incompréhension et la tristesse de l'enfant disparurent, noyés par l'amertume et la haine de l'adulte. Il avait grandi, tout comme ses capacités dont le village avait finalement entendu parler et qui le craignait de plus en plus. Et malgré de nombreuses recherches, le problème n'avait toujours aucune solution. Il était plus facile de maîtriser un enfant apeuré, mais maintenant qu'il était adulte c'était trop dangereux de le laisser en vie. Pour l'Église, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule option d'envisageable. C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, sur la place du village, fut dressé un bûcher.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, des membres de l'Église vinrent chercher le prisonnier. Une fois maîtrisé et solidement attaché, ils débutèrent la cérémonie. Les nonnes se mirent en cercle autour du bûcher et prièrent tandis que le prêtre psalmodia avec ferveur. Puis la mère supérieure s'avança. C'était une femme âgée vêtue d'une robe richement décorée, bien trop pour une religieuse. Tenant son chapelet d'une main, elle se servit de l'autre pour lancer de l'eau bénite sur le « maudit » tout en continuant à prier.

Au loin on pouvait voir la lumière émanant du brasier qui venait d'être créé. Les flammes grandirent de plus en plus, sous les yeux des villageois qui s'étaient tous réunis pour l'événement.

_Je vous maudis…_

Il rassembla ses forces, faisant briller doucement ce qui restait de son corps dans ce piège enflammé. Ouvrant une dernière fois les yeux, il vit tous ces gens contempler sa fin, se réjouissant de sa mort.

_Je vous maudis tous…_

Se concentrant, il pensa à tous les habitants du village, à chacun d'entre eux. Il tomberont les uns après les autres. Génération après génération et ce, jusqu'au dernier de leur descendance. Personne ne sera épargné. Ils périront tous, encore et encore ils souffriront, telle sera sa malédiction.

_Vous subirez ma haine même après ma mort…_

Il disparut, emporté par les flammes. Ne resta de lui que quelques cendres qui furent enterrées sous le bûcher, lequel fit ensuite office de totem au centre du village.

\\\\\

Après tout ce qu'il avait subi de son vivant, se réveiller en Enfer le laissa de marbre. On lui expliqua règles, l'histoire des Enfers et de leur Dieu qu'il n'écouta qu'à moitié et dont il se fichait royalement. Une fois terminé avec tout cet inutile et ridiculement ennuyeux baratin, il s'empressa de retourner à la surface.

Les villageois furent réveillés en pleine nuit, le bûcher venait d'être allumé. Croyant à une mauvaise blague des jeunes du village, les adultes éteignirent le feu avant de retourner se coucher sans se poser de questions. Sans apercevoir la silhouette en armure sur le toit d'un bâtiment, tenant dans sa main la tête de ce qui fut autrefois son géniteur.

Quelques jours plus tard, tous les habitants s'étaient rendus compte de la disparition de l'un d'entre eux. Lorsqu'ils allèrent chez lui, ils ne virent rien d'autre que du rouge. Des projections sur les murs et une énorme flaque au sol qui menait droit au corps sans tête qui semblait se décomposer depuis plusieurs jours déjà. La panique prit place au sein du village. Personne ne savait quoi faire si ce n'est attendre dans l'angoisse de voir un autre malheur s'abattre sur eux. Au bout d'une semaine de calme tous furent soulagés, pensant que finalement rien n'arriverait. Le lendemain on découvrit avec horreur le cadavre ensanglanté de la mère supérieure, son chapelet enfoncé dans la gorge. Et sur le mur on pouvait lire en lettre de sang : « This is the curse of the cursed ».


	9. Béhémoth

**Être forte**

Soit forte, ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit de ses parents avant qu'ils ne soient tous séparés. Vendus aux plus offrants, le marché aux esclaves a toujours rapporté gros. Soit forte, elle se répéta ses mots encore et encore tel un mantra. Alors elle résista, elle endura sans broncher parce que c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Jusqu'au jour où elle découvrit ce qu'il advenait des invendus. Les malades, les blessés ainsi que ceux qui étaient trop âgés pour être rentables. Tous étaient emmenés par les vendeurs et on ne les revoyaient plus jamais. Et pour cause, ils étaient abattus comme des animaux. Elle le sait, elle avait surpris les hommes en plein ménage. Ce jour là elle décida de tout faire pour s'échapper de cet endroit.

Reste forte, ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit de son amie cette fois. Elles avaient finalement décidé de passer à l'acte et de s'enfuir après plusieurs jours de réflexion. Tout avait bien fonctionné jusqu'à ce qu'un vendeur qui rentrait au même moment ne les aperçoit et n'alerte tout le monde. Les deux filles coururent aussi vite que possible pour échapper à leurs assaillants, armes à la main. Violate s'arrêta au son d'un coup de feu et vit avec effroi son amie s'écrouler au sol, mortellement blessée. A peine le temps d'entendre ses derniers mots qu'elle dû déjà reprendre sa course.

Même à bout de souffle elle continua sa route, ne voulant surtout pas prendre le risque d'être rattrapée. Elle s'autorisa toutefois un sourire en apercevant les frontières de la ville, un sourire de soulagement et d'espoir. Elle y était presque, la liberté était à portée de main. Elle fit un pas puis se figea, son sourire se transformant en une grimace de douleur. Violate s'effondra, se vidant de son sang. Si près du but. Elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, pas question de pleurer, non elle ne leur fera pas ce plaisir. Le regard tourné vers l'horizon, elle resta digne jusqu'à la fin.

\\\\\

Son premier réflexe fut de s'éloigner lorsqu'une main essaya de la toucher. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et d'ailleurs, n'était-elle pas supposée être morte ? Paniquée, elle chercha frénétiquement la moindre trace de blessure mais se calma lorsqu'elle n'en trouva aucune. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua enfin qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Il y avait un homme portant une étrange armure sombre qui l'observait attentivement. Il lui offrit un sourire avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Elle hésita, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui pose cette simple question.

\- Veux-tu être forte Violate ?


End file.
